


00.07

by verybi_verytired



Series: Angsty Headcanon Ficlets [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Baby girl is dealing with some not so fun side effects of getting off her meds, Gen, Sensory Overload, Withdrawal, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybi_verytired/pseuds/verybi_verytired
Summary: Number Seven - The White Violin - Vanya





	00.07

**Author's Note:**

> Sensory Overload is? Not Fun? I get it when I'm anxious or having a hard time with my ADHD. It makes me pissed at everyone and everything. Everyone experience things differently, this is just a more extreme version of my own experiences.  
> Not my best work but I kind of like this one.
> 
> This checks off a square on my Bad Things Happen bingo card: Sensory Overload

It was too much.

There were too many sounds.

Too many textures and smells.

She felt like her skin was crawling and her head hurt.

Everything was too much for her right now.

Without the pills, everything felt too sharp. Too loud. Too much.

Without the pills, every little tiny thing seemed to set her off.

She could feel everything more. Her skin crawl when she wore anything but her softest, oldest, clothes. Her whole body felt wrong when she did literally anything but sit still, and yet she felt kind of like she had a swarm of bees living in her muscles when she tried to relax.

Every smell and texture was getting to her too. Every food she ate tasted too strongly for her. The texture of her meals made her feel sick to her stomach and the smell of her brother’s coffee drove her insane. She had to lock her self in her room for hours to avoid her sister and her perfume, or her brother's cigarettes.

The worst part was the sounds though.

They made her mad.

She couldn’t handle the laughter or the crying around her. She hated listening to her siblings talking or fighting. She couldn't focus if the TV was on or someone was listing to music. The sound of forks on plates or people chewing made her want to rip out her hair. Every little noise around her made her want to scream and yell and maybe cry.

She hated everything.

She knew this wouldn’t last, that once her body had gone through its withdrawal and settled into life without those damn pills everything would be better, but for now, she felt like she was going crazy.

So she played.

She locked herself in her old room and played her violin until her fingers bled and she felt exhausted.

She played until all she could hear, all she could focus on, were the notes she was producing.

Played until she felt in control of herself and her surroundings.

Until she could breathe without wanting to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Come throw headcanons at me on Tumblr! I'm always a slut for angsty headcanons!](http://www.verybi-verytired.tumblr.com)


End file.
